Suspended
by upsidedownboat
Summary: ONESHOT. Abby hated elevators. Especially when they catapulted Kaff-Pows onto her head...


**AN: Don't own NCIS or the characters. The "elevator" theme was suggested to me by my friend Katie (**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**) and so I'm dedicating this to her. :)**

**Enjoy and review - this is my first NCIS fanfic, ever.**

* * *

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sighed as the elevator doors clung together with a distant whooshing noise. He was grumpy, he hadn't had his ritualistic morning coffee, and to top it all off DiNozzo would be quoting endless movie references and typically being Tony. And he already had the comings-on of a headache.

This is why it took Gibbs several seconds more than average to realise that he was not alone in the elevator.

"Coffee?" A perky female voice asked; Gibbs let a half smile light his face as he took the drink from Abby, who pouted.

"No Kaff-Pow?" She asked, her tone disappointed, however she still had one hand concealed behind her back and Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her curiously. She grinned.

"You're lucky I went and got my own. You know, I'd be dead right now due to low caffeine levels in my bloodstream so it's lucky that I went and got you a coffee too, otherwise we'd both be dead!" Abby paused for a slight intake of breath, her midnight hair bouncing as she tilted her head.

"Do you think Tony and McGee and Ziva would go to our funeral?" She asked rhetorically. Gibbs glanced at her with bright, alert blue eyes and took another sip of his coffee. She laughed lightly.

"Well of course they would. I mean, we're their friends. They wouldn't _not_ go, would they?"

Gibbs turned to Abby as she was about to take another sip of her drink and pushed it away from her mouth in a slow deliberate motion – she pouted again, pinning him with her dark eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, and went to sip his own coffee again.

"Abs, what are you doing?" Stubbornly, Abby frowned as Gibbs glanced at her. She refused to move her hand from where she had positioned it over his drink.

"If I don't get any, you don't get any," she said evenly, her eyes flashing. Gibbs rolled his eyes and lowered his drink. Satisfied, Abby smiled triumphantly and turned to face the closed doors of the elevator when suddenly the whole structure of the lift shuddered, sending its two occupants sprawling to the floor.

If it was any other situation, Abby would have giggled, because Gibbs being sent sprawling was practically unheard of. The man always held himself well and was always alert. But since Abbey was also the one being flung to the ground alongside Gibbs, the situation was far from funny. She clenched her eyes closed and braced herself for the painful feeling of her head colliding with the wall of the elevator.

The feeling never came. Well, an odd feeling did come, and that was a very icy one that began at the top of Abby's head and slowly seeped down her neck. She shivered.

"Abs?" Gibbs's muffled voice croaked. He was sprawled in the opposite corner of the elevator – which wasn't that far away – and had his hand held high up in the air as if he were holding the Olympic torch. Except that he was actually clasping his cup of coffee.

His un-spilled coffee. Abby frowned, suddenly aware that her own drink was missing… from his corner, there was a low but distinct chuckle and Gibbs muffled his amused smile.

"I like your hat," Gibbs said evenly. Abby's eyes widened in horror and she reached up to pull the Kaff-Pow cup from her head – sadly, it was now almost completely empty, and she frowned, her dark eyebrows pulling together.

"Well that was a horrible waste of Kaff-Pow," Abby muttered, put out. She resisted the urge to reach up and fidget with her funny-feeling hair. No doubt it was all sticky from her drink and was clinging together and forming rather unattractive knots.

In one lithe movement, Gibbs reached inside his jacket and pulled out his phone. Clicking a number on his speed dial, he pressed the small contraption to his ear and even though Abby was seated opposite him, she still heard DiNozzo's voice as he answered on the other end of the line.

"Boss?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes. Who the heck else would it be?

"We're stuck in the elevator." Blunt and to the point, Abby noted. Very Gibbs-like.

"The elevator? Why are you- hang on, we? Who's with you?" Tony's voice on the other line sounded incredulous and slightly strained; Gibbs sighed and placed his coffee to his lips, gulping down a mouthful. Abby glared – that wasn't fair. She couldn't have her Kaff-Pow, why could he have his coffee?

Gibbs caught her expression and lowered his coffee so it was sitting on the floor of the elevator.

"Abby's with me," Gibbs answered after a slight pause. "Now hurry up and get this elevator working, would ya?" And with that, he hung up, snapping the phone shut and sliding it back into his pocket.

"Tony didn't mention if he knew why the elevator wasn't working, did he?" Abby asked hopefully. Gibbs looked at her slowly and shrugged.

"No."

Abby sighed, directing her gaze at the floor of the elevator. It was rather dull and colourless, and really wasn't anything interesting to look at in the fist place... She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself and rubbing them to create friction.

"You're cold," Gibbs stated. Without another word, he shrugged out of his jacket and stood to place it around Abby's shoulders. He knelt so he was right in front of her and she bit her lip as he straightened the collar.

"Gibbs?"

He looked at her; his eyes told her he was listening.

"Do you think we'll get out of here soon?" She asked. The Kaff-Pow had leaked through her hair and down her neck, and was now soaking her dark shirt. The white spots on her shirt were beginning to turn a faded pinky colour, which coincidentally, was the colour of Kaff-Pow.

That stupid Kaff-Pow. Why did she even buy herself another one, anyway? Boredom, her brain answered for her. She sighed, a pout on her lips.

"DiNozzo'll get us out soon," Gibbs promised, though secretly he was wondering what had actually happened and why they were pinned in the elevator in the first place. DiNozzo had better hurry the heck up, or he'd-

"Argh!" Abby squeaked, almost pelting Gibbs with his jacket. He had forgotten to take his phone out of the pocket, and it was now buzzing violently, demanding to be answered. Abby twitched as he reached in and grabbed it, flipping it open and clicking it onto speaker. Tony's voice reverberated through the tiny space in the elevator, sounding abnormally loud and echoey. Not that he wasn't loud to begin with, but anyway...

"Boss?"

"Speak to me DiNozzo," Gibbs said evenly. Abby remained silent, which she thought was pretty remarkable for her, all things considered...

"Something went wrong with the electronics. You'll be back online in a few minutes," Tony reassured. Abby could almost imagine his cocky smile and bright eyes.

"Something?" Gibbs snapped impatiently. Abby smiled and there was a distinct inhallation of breath on Tony's end.

"I don't know what happened," Tony said, flustered. "Some electronics guy messing with the cables...?"

"You don't know," Gibbs stated. There was a pause on the other end of the line, and before Tony could speak again, Gibbs frowned. "Just get us out of this damn thing," he growled. After which, he hung up.

Abby blinked. She was still cold from the Kaff-Pow, though Gibbs's jacket was helping a great deal. "Are you still cold?" Gibbs asked carefully. It was as if the man could read her mind; she nodded sheepishly, a grin slowly spreading across her face.

Abby scooted over and Gibbs nestled in comfortably beside her, putting his arms around her shoulders. She leaned her head on him, and there they sat. Waiting.

"What about your coffee?" Abby asked suddenly, pointing a boot in its general direction. She felt Gibbs shrug, and his voice came quietly to her ear. "It'll be cold now. Don't worry about it."

There was no other conversation after that. There didn't need to be. Abby was comfortable leaning on Gibbs, and he seemed content with his arms around her, too. Just when Abby thought she was about to drift off into a cloudy haze of sleep, the elevator rocked and jolted the pair into alertness.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Tony DiNozzo's too-perky voice chimed from the elevator doorway. The elevator was working again, and its doors were conveniently open, ready for Abby and Gibbs to walk out.

Gibbs got to his feet, carefully pulling Abby up after him, and he folded his jacket over his arm as she frowned and patted at her sticky hair. The pair walked passed DiNozzo who was still standing by the elevator door and Abby turned to make her way to the bathroom.

Firstly she would wash the Kaff-Pow from her face, and after that probably head down to the lab; either that, or home, depending on if Gibbs told her to go or not. In the hall, Abby walked passed a confused-looking McGee.

"Abby? I thought you were stuck in an elevator with Gibbs," He stated rather unhelpfully. Abby turned to him, eyebrow raised. "Was, McGee. _Was_ stuck in an elevator with Gibbs."

With a sigh, Abby turned and pushed open the door of the female toilets, letting it swing shut behind her and leaving a startled McGee standing in the hallway, where he found himself asking a question to the little picture of the cartoon symbol of a woman on the door.

"Why do you smell like Kaff-Pow?"

* * *

**AN: Did you like it? I hope you review. :) Please and thank you.**


End file.
